Game
by haehae kim
Summary: /kau suka game kan?/kalau begitu, kau mau main game bersama kami?/HAH/sayang sekali, berarti kau kalah/ GS. KYUMIN


**Game**

Sumarry :/kau suka game kan?/kalau begitu, kau mau main game bersama kami?/HAH/sayang sekali, berarti kau kalah/

Pair : KyuMin.

Slight : Eunhae, Yewook, Sibum.

warning : EYD yang tidak beraturan, GS.

.

.

..

Seorang namja berjalan gugup menuju kelas yang mulai sepi, dan menghampiri yoeja yang sedang asik menari-narikan jarinya di tombol ponsel. "Su..Sungmin ssi,"ucap namja itu gugup.

"hmm..wae?"sungmin merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, langsung menongak mengikuti asal suara. "S..Sa..Saranghae,.. ma..maukah k..kau ja...jadi p..pacarku..?" ucap namja itu terbata-bata. "hah! Apa yang kau katakan? apa kau tak pernah berkaca eoh? kau itu tak pantas untukku".

.

.

..

Seorang yoeja berjalan gugup menuju kelas yang mulai sepi, dan menghampiri namja yang sedang asik memainkan psp nya. "K..Kyuhyun ssi," ucap yoeja itu gugup.

"hmm..wae?" Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, langsung menongak mengikuti asal suara. "S..Sa..Saranghae,.. ma..maukah k..kau ja...jadi p..pacarku..?" ucap yoeja itu terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan chu~ kyuhyun mencium sembari melumat kecil bibir yoeja yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

Blush..sekarang wajah yoeja memerah dan ia sepertinya kesulitan untuk bernapas sekarang, mungkin ia akan pingsan sebentar lagi. "a..apa kau me..menerimaku?"yoeja itu memberanikan diri bertanya "hah! Apa yang kau katakan? apa kau tak pernah berkaca eoh? kau itu tak pantas untukku".

.

.

..

"minnie, apa kau tak berlebihan pada namja tadi? Aku kasihan melihatnya, sudah berapa namja yang kau perlakukan seperti itu? Itu keterlaluan minnie ah" kata ryeowook yang baru saja duduk di kursi kantin bergabung dengan sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"aish.. wookie, aku yakin mereka itu tak serius menyukai ku, kok" jawab sungmin asal lalu meminum minuman yang di pesan nya tadi. "huh! Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu!" protes ryeowook.

"wookie-ah, kenapa cuma aku sih, yang di ceramahi? Hyukkie juga sering berlaku sepertiku, tapi kau tidak pernah memarahinya, huh" Protes sungmin merasa di perlakukan tidak adil oleh Ryeowook.

"apa nya yang tidak pernah! wookie selalu menceramahiku saat dia datang ke apartemen ku. kau tau? itu sangat membosankan"gerutu eunhyuk sambil memakan cepat gimbab yang tadi di pesannya.

.

.

..

"kyu, kau menolak yoeja itu?" tanya donghae setelah mereka sampai di apartemen yang ia tempati bersama adiknya."ye, wae hyung? Hyung, apa kau ada makanan?" kyuhyun langsung memeriksa lemari es untuk mengambil makanan. "kau menolaknya? Tapi kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya donghae lalu berjalan mendekati kyuhyun.

"aku hanya ingin mencicipi bibirnya, bibirnya lumayan mengoda. Ku kira jika aku menciumnya, aku akan mencintainya, tapi setelah kulakukan, aku tetap tak bisa mencintainya. Jadi aku tolak saja dia" jelas kyuhyun sambil mengambil minuman dari lemari es donghae.

"Caramu sangat bagus, kyu. Lainkali aku juga akan mencobanya" kata yesung yang baru saja masuk apartemen, karena tadi ia harus memparkirkan mobil nya.

"hae hyung, dimana yoedongsaeng mu yang super dingin itu?" tanya kyuhyun setelah meminum minuman soda yang berhasil ia ambil di lemari es.

"entahlah, mungkin dia sedang pergi" donghae melemparkan minuman soda pada yesung yang berada agak jauh darinya dan kyuhyun. "Kyu..." panggil yesung yang mulai mendekati mereka donghae dan kyuhyun.

"hmm..." kyuhyun langsung menoleh pada yesung yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. "kau suka game kan?" tanya yesung yang telah berada disamping kyuhyun.

"..." kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menatap heran pada yesung. "kau mau main game bersama kami?" tanya donghae, dan kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah donghae 'mencurigakan' inner kyuhyun.

"permainan kami mudah" kata yesung memulai penjelasan. "kau hanya perlu menaklukkan salah satu dari tiga yoeja itu" tambah donghae.

"yoeja itu?" tanya kyuhyun ke bingungan, yang tak mengerti arti kata 'yoeja itu' yang terdapat pada kalimat donghae.

"kami yakin, kau pasti tau orang yang kami maksud?" kata donghae. "dan kurasa, lee sungmin lebih cocok untukmu" kata yesung menyarankan sambil meneguk air soda yang sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"yak! Kenapa harus yoeja itu?" protes kyuhyun. "kau harus berhasil menjadikannya yoejachingu mu dan kau harus menjadi namjachingunya selama satu bulan, lebih dari itu permainan selesai" yesung terus menjelaskan tentang permaian yang akan kyuhyun mainkan, seolah tidak mendengarkan kata protes dari kyuhyun.

"kalian benar-ben-"

"dan, jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan permainan ini, dengan senang hati kami akan memberikan dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" kata yesung lagi-lagi tak mendengarkan dan memotong pembicaraan kyuhyun.

"tapi, jika kau kalah, dengan senang hati. Kami akan memusnahkan semua koleksimu dan kau harus menjadi budak kami selama satu bulan" jelas donghae yang akhirnya angkat bicara, karena sedari tadi yesung yang terus berbicara.

"HAH!" kyuhyun sangat terkejut dan jika ia sedang minum seperti donghae, mungkin ia akan menyemburkan minuman itu tepat di wajah yesung yang ada di depannya.

"aissh.. permainan apa ini? Aku tidak akan mengikuti permainan konyol ini!" bantah kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah konyol kedua hyung nya itu.

"sayang sekali, berarti kau kalah," kata donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

"ba..baiklah... aku akan ikut." Donghae dan eunhyuk tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

.

.

..

saat ini mereka berada di kantin sekolah yang sangat luar biasa ramai, seakan disini sedang ada diskon besar-besaran. "Minnie ah?" panggil eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung menoleh saat mendengar namanya di panggil eunhyuk.

"kau suka game?" tanya eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"eumm.. sedikit, wae?" jawab sungmin dengan menyerengitkan wajahnya. "kau mau main game bersama kami?" lanjut eunhyuk lalu meminum minuman yang tadi di pesannya.

"mwo?! Kami? Aku tidak akan ikut dalam permainan kalian!" eunhyuk langsung menjitak kepala ryeowook yang bicara seenaknya.

"yak! Wookie ah! Aku tidak bertanya padamu" ryeowook yang awalnya sedang mengusap kepala yang menjadi korban penjitakan yang eunhyuk lakukan, langsung menutup telinganya karena eunhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"tapi, bukankah tadi kau menggunakan kata 'kami' berarti kau mengikut sertakan aku dalam kalimatmu" protes ryeowook sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"ku anggap kau menyetujuinya sungmin ah" kata eunhyuk kembali ke pembahasan awal, dan mengabaikan ryeowook.

"permaianan apa yang akan aku mainkan?" sepertinya sungmin mulai tertarik dengan permainan yang di buat oleh eunhyuk.

"permainan ini mudah, kau harus menjadi yoejachingu cho kyuhyun dalam satu bulan penuh, bukankah itu hal yang mudah eoh? Jika kau berhasil melakukannya, kau bebas meminta apapun pada kami-" eunhyuk yang sedang menjelaskan pada tiba tiba berhenti karena

"bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ikut campur pada permainan yang kau buat eunhyuk ah, tapi kenapa kau masih menggunakan kata kami pada kallimatmu yang berarti kau juga mengikut sertakan aku pada permainan konyol-" ryeowook langsung menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar eunhyuk kembali menggunakan kata 'kami' pada kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk langsung memotong pembicaraan, saat ini ia tidak mau mendengar ocehan ryeowook. "dan apa bila kau tidak berhasil, rahasia besarmu akan terungkap" eunhyuk langsung meminum strawberry milk kesukaannya dan bernapas lega ketika kalimatnya selesai tanpa ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

"HAH! Permainan apa itu?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya" sungmin menghepaskan gelas minuman yang ia pegang sebelumnya.

"jika kau tak mau, berarti kau kalah. Dan jika kau kalah, itu artinya semua rahasiamu ak-" kata-kata eunhyuk tiba-tiba terputus, kali ini bukanlah ryeowook yang memotong pemicaraan, tetapi sungmin lah yang memotong pembicaraan eunhyuk.

"baiklah! aku akan melakukannya" jawaban sungmin membuat eunhyuk tersenyum puas kearah ryeowook yang memasang wajah kesal pada eunhyuk.

.

.

..

"kim ryeowook, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama. Maukah kau menjadi yoejachinguku?"

seorang namja menghampiri ryeowook, eunhyuk dan sungmin yang sedang duduk sambil melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut saat ada namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya, walaupun sudah banyak yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"eh? Mianhe aku…" tiba-tiba namja itu menarik tangan ryeowook kedalam genggamannya.

"ryeowook ssi, kumohon. Aku bisa gila, karena setiap hari otakku hanya memikirkan dirimu" namja itu menggenggam erat tangan ryeowook, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ryeowook tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"mianhe, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, karena aku tidak-" tangan ryeowook yang awalnya hanya digenggam tiba-tiba dicium oleh namja itu. "aku mohon, jadilah yoejachinguku, kim ryeowook".

"yak! Berani sekali kau mencium tangannya!" teriak eunhyuk yang awalnya hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu, tapi saat ia melihat namja itu mencium tangan ryeowook, eunhyuk jadi kesal.

"hei! Kurasa telingamu itu bermasalah, apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh ryeowook pada mu?!" sungmin yang juga berada disana sejak awal kejadian lama-lama ikut kesal karena namja itu sangat keras kepala.

Ryeowook menarik tangannya cepat dari genggaman namja itu. "cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan, kita berteman saja ne"

Ryeowook tetap tersenyum manis walaupun ia juga agak kesal dengan perlakuan namja itu. "aissh… senyum itu membuatku gila" namja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menarik tangan ryeowook dan mengajak ryeowook keluar kelas, dan diikuti oleh sungmin di belakangnya. "maaf, ryeowook tidak bisa terlalu lama berada disini" lalu mereka bertiga benar-benar keluar dari kelas dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"kau selalu menolak dengan cara itu. jika kau seperti itu, mereka mengira kau memberikan harapan pada mereka" ucap eunhyuk dan terus menarik tangan ryeowook.

"aku tidak tega jika harus menolaknya dengan cara yang selalu kalian gunakan" ryeowook terus mengikuti jalan eunhyuk yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

'ini kesempatan bagus, jarang sekali bisa memarahi ryeowook, biasanya kan selalu ryeowook yang memarahiku, inilah saatnya' inner eunhyuk dan sungmin bersamaan.

Sepertinya mereka berdua memang sehati. Lalu dimulailah acara –menceramahi ryeowook– yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh eunhyuk dan sungmin.

.

.

..

Kyuhyun berjalan santai melewati koridor dan fans-fans nya yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, seolah kyuhyun adalah benda pusaka yang paling berharga dan baru ditemukan oleh ilmuan jenius dikorea selatan.

"hyung, apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?" kyuhyun menoleh pada yesung dan donghae yang berjalan agak pelan dibelakangnya.

"jika tidak hari ini, kapan lagi kau akan melakukannya?" jawab donghae sambil menoleh pada yesung untuk meminta persetujuan atas kalimatnya.

"benar kyu, waktu mu hanya satu bulan. Satu bulan itu sangat sebentar, aku yakin kau tidak mau kehilangan semua koleksimu yang kau kumpulkan bertahun-tahun, dan akan dihancurkan dengan mudah dalam waktu satu hari. Hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi jika kau tidak memnfaatkan satu bulanmu sebaik-baiknya" celoteh yesung dan masih terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan sapaan dari yoeja-yoeja yang berpapasan dengannya.

"aahhh… aku bisa gila" kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang semula rapi jadi berantakan, tetapi kalian tenang saja, itu tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

.

.

..

"kau ingatkan Minnie ah? Ini adalah hari dimulainya satu bulanmu yang sangat berharga" kata eunhyuk saat melihat sungmin yang berjalan masuk menuju kursinya.

"ne, aku ingat" sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tepatnya berada dibelakang eunhyuk.

"apa wookie belum datang? Tumben sekali dia terlambat, bukankah dia manusia yang tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang bernama 'terlambat'" sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kelas, untuk mencari ryeowook.

"dia tidak mungkin terlambat. Tadi saat akan kekelas, aku melihatnya pergi kearah perpustakaan. Mungkin ia akan membaca buku disana" eunhyuk mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan dari dalam tasnya dan memakannya tanpa menawari sungmin.

.

.

..

"ayo cepat kau temui dia, dan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya" eunhyuk mendorong pelan tubuh sungmin kearah kyuhyun yang berada agak jauh dari mereka dan sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"haruskah aku melalukannya?" setiap eunhyuk mendorongnya untuk maju, sungmin akan kembali mudur dengan wajah gugup.

"apa kau gugup? Kau tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap lekat mata sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari eunhyuk. Walaupun sungmin tidak menyukai kyuhyun, tetapi ini yang pertama baginya. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia merasa gugup.

"lalu, kenapa kau harus gugup?" eunhyuk kembali mendorong tubuh dan agak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan... BRUK.

"aaww!" sungmin menabrak seseorang karena eunhyuk yang mendorongnya terlalu kuat. "kau..." oh tidak. Ternyata orang yang menabrak sungmin adalah kyuhyun. 'inilah saatnya! Ayo sungmin! Semangat!' inner sungmin untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"cho kyuhyun, saranghaeyo!"

.

.

..

"cepat cari sungmin sekarang juga, dan nyatakan cintamu padanya" yesung mendorong kyuhyun agar kyuhyun mencari sungmin.

"hyung... tapi tidak untuk saat in-" BRUK! Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah... . "kau..." ternyata seseorang itu adalah lee sungmin orang yang sedang dicarinya. 'inilah saatnya! Ayo kyuhyun! Semangat!' inner kyuhyun.

"lee sungmin, saranghaeyo!"

~TBC~

annyeong ^^ saya kembali~~

jangan lupa untuk mereview

review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya...

kamsahamnida #bow


End file.
